Freya
by LiddelLiar
Summary: A new queen is born in Pixie Hollow, with a year to learn how to rule over her subjects before the old queen dies. Will the newborn princess accept her destiny as ruler of Neverland's fairies? Or will she find a way to avert Clarion's fate, with the help of Tinkerbell and her friends?
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a Princess

**Freya**

_Chapter One – Birth of a Princess_

On the day of my birth, I found myself surrounded by fairies, eyeing me curiously. At the time I didn't know where I was or how I got there; in fact I didn't even know anything. All I could manage was to stutter an "uhh…" at the crowd before the queen arrived.

Everyone was silent as she descended before me, as if waiting for her to say something of the utmost importance. Her voice was warm, so I didn't even mind the recital in her tone when she spoke.

"Born of laughter,  
Clothed in cheer,  
Happiness has brought you here."

She smiled at me, "I trust you found your way alright."

I wasn't sure how to respond. "I… suppose?"

"Let's give your wings a try."

Learning to fly seemed so simple, almost as natural as breathing. The queen simply guided me, and as soon as she let go of my hand, I felt as if I had mastered the art as quickly as I'd discovered it.

When I returned to the ground, around me appeared a group of mushrooms that formed a circle around the tree we were standing on. The mushrooms glowed a soft golden colour. Fairies from the crowd placed strange items onto the mushrooms, which somehow floated above them in the air.

In my amazement, I gasped, "What are those?" To me they seemed so beautiful, though I don't think the fairies in the crowd understood why I was so impressed.

"They will help you find your talent, little one."

"But how do I know which-"

"You'll know."

I gave the queen a nervous smile, and stepped toward the items. I noticed that the fairies were sitting in groups, with each group wearing similar coloured clothes. I realised that each group was representing the fairies talents – water fairies in a group, garden fairies in another group, etc.

Once I stepped in the middle of the circle, I was surrounded by a huge glow. It frightened me. I couldn't see anything; all I could hear were gasps and murmurs from the crowd. Nobody seemed to know what was going on, and that made me nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and the glowing stopped. The crowd settled down, waiting to see what would happen.

I looked up to the queen, who took her hand off of my shoulder. "There is no need to be afraid, my child."

She took a step toward the crowd, and spoke in a louder voice than I heard her use before. How she still managed to be calming was incredible. I just stood there and listening.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I urge you to remain calm. I bring wonderful news.

At the exact same moment that the baby's laugh to birth this fairy happened, a child uttered the awful term that ends a fairy's life. The fairy affected by this will be me."

The crowd was horrified, and I was confused. I don't think anyone knew what was going on.

"Do not be alarmed, children. For tonight, a new queen is born. This fairy has every talent there is, just as I do. She will have four seasons to learn how to properly rule over all of you, for in four season's time, my time in this world will end. Because of my power, I have the ability to delay my death, however no matter what I do, I cannot live forever."

Thoughts were rushing through my head. Ten minutes ago I didn't exist, and now I was expected to be ruler of a land full of fairies? How could I possibly be able to do that? This queen is able to talk to thousands of fairies and calmly explain that she is going to die in a year's time, yet I can barely choke out a sentence to one fairy! This has to be some kind of mistake!

"I see that this news has made you all unhappy, but you are looking at this the wrong way. You should not be sad that your queen is dying, you should be happy that a new one is born. Please, my children, welcome this new fairy with open arms. Celebrate the birth of Princess Freya."

And with that, she was gone.

And I was left standing there, panicked and scared, with thousands of fairies staring at me.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are highly appreciated! Any criticisms are welcome, as they help me improve._


	2. Chapter 2 A Cave of Hidden Beauty

**Freya**

Chapter Two – A Cave of Hidden Beauty

The fairies were a lot nicer than I thought they'd be. Even so, I couldn't calm down. Many of the fairies flew off, and many crowded around me, bombarding me with questions I didn't know the answers to. I was very surprised at how well they were taking the news of the queen's upcoming death. Was it strange of me to be uncertain about taking her place? I'd only just met her, yet she was so sweet and kind. I didn't want her to die just for me.

One of the older fairies pushed through the crowd to get to me. She must have been important, as the others all stepped aside for her to get past. They flew away, leaving us alone. She grabbed my hands and gave me a smile.

"My, my, dearie, you look like you've seen a ghost! There's no need to be afraid, I'm here to help you. Just take a deep breath and relax."

That helped, if only a little.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Fairy Mary." She said, in an almost soothing voice. I appreciated that she was trying to make me feel better, but it was still a little embarrassing, "I can explain everything to you soon, but I think it's going to take a while. I think it'd be better if we showed you to your home."

"Home?"

"Yes, dearie, we're not just going to make you sleep on the ground!" She chuckled. "Normally, you would live somewhere near fairies with your talent. Tinkers live in Tinker's Nook; Dust Keeper's live at the Pixie Dust Tree, and so on."

She started flying upward, and beckoned for me to follow her, so I did, all while listening eagerly.

"However, you are special. You have all of our talents, and possibly even more. And so you don't belong to any one of the fairy groups. But you have much to learn before you can stay where the current Queen is."

We headed into a cave. I could hear a waterfall from outside nearby. It was dark, and I had trouble seeing. Fairy Mary didn't seem fazed. I stayed close to her as we flew further into the place.

"At first, this place may seem scary. But you need to learn that the dark can be your friend…"

She pulled a lantern from the dark and poured in some strangely coloured pixie dust. It illuminated the entire cave with it's soft blue glow.

"…With a little help of the light."

I marvelled at the sight of the cave. It was beautiful, from it's carefully crafted furniture to it's detailed paintings on the wall. I spun around, taking it all in, forgetting everything else for that one moment. I knew something about this place was special, though I didn't exactly know what.

Fairy Mary let go of the lantern, where it floated in the middle of the room.

"Well then! You better get your rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll leave you to it!"

I nodded, not exactly sure what to say. Thank you? See you later? But before I could think of anything, she took off.

I wandered around the room, stopping at the mirror beside the wardrobe. I stared at my reflection, taking my appearance in. My hair was long and wavy, almost reaching the floor. It was a very light blue colour, very close to being white. My eyes were a bright blue. My skin looked very fair, almost pure white. I wasn't sure about how I looked. Queen Clarion had a distinct look about her, but I just looked like a normal snow fairy.

I sighed and crawled into bed. I was overwhelmed from the few hours of my life thus far. How on earth was I going to be able to take it all in and be a queen in a year?

_**Author's Note: **__I apologise for the delay. Many real life annoyances such as illness have popped up, keeping me from my writing. Thanks to the followers and reviews so far!_


End file.
